SILENT NIGHT SERIES: THE BEGINNING
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang penuh dengan keceriaan dan kasih sayang. Umma mereka, Jaejoong, selalu ada meski sang appa jarang pulang. Menemani mereka, disetiap saatnya, membuat mereka benar-benar bergantung. Apa Tuhan akan mengambil semua senyum dan keceriaan mereka...? OP/CP/Umma!JaeAppa!Yun/SuJuPairs!/First Story/RnR pleasee?


:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

SILENT NIGHT SERIES

1. The Beginning

* * *

RATED: K+~! (Untuk yang ini~!)

* * *

Cast: Super Junior member

Jaejoong JYJ

Yunho TVXQ

* * *

Genre: Untuk chapt ini, Humor Family n Romance!

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: EYD yang amburadul, plot yang suka berubah seenaknya, typo(s) yang bertebaran, OOC, penulisan yang membingungkan

* * *

DLDR!

:::

Happy Readingg~!XD (Readerdeul: Tumben nggak banyak bacot…)

* * *

Malam Desember yang tenang, di panti asuhan milik seorang namja baik hati bernama Jung Jaejoong. Tampaknya dia dan anak-anak asuhnya sedang makan malam. Ya, mereka semua, kecuali sang suami, Jung Yunho. Namja tampan itu sedang dinas di luar kota.

Okay, back to home.(?)

Begini posisi duduk para member panti asuhan sederhana di meja makan berbentuk bulat besar itu.

Dari kiri ke kanan, Mommy-Horse-Turtle-Evil-Eternal Magnae-Snow White-Angel-Racoon-Cinderella-Beijing Fried Rice Prince-Fishy-Monkey-King Aegyo-Teddy Bear.

Totalnya, kedua pasangan itu memiliki tiga belas anak asuh. Mari kita intip kegiatan mereka…

"YAAK! IKAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, EOOOH?!" pekikan seorang namja manis berwajah monyet menggelegar di ruang makan raksasa itu. Namja mungil itu bernama Eunhyuk.

"Minum." jawab namja tampan berwajah ikan disampingnya dengan polos. Dia menjilat bibirnya yang belepotan susu strawberry. Nama namja kecil sok polos itu Donghae.

"KENAPA KAU MEMINUM CUCUKU CIIIH!? KAU 'KAN PUNYA CUCU CENDILI! DACAL IKAN CUCUT ACEM!" jerit si monyet frustasi sambil menunjuk segelas susu cokelat milik si ikan yang belum tersentuh. Si ikan malah dengan seenak jidatnya meminum susu strawberry kesayangan si monyet.

"Cuka-cuka Hae dong~! Hae mau cepet-cepet tinggi! Unyuk monyet!" balas Donghae cuek.

Eunhyuk murka. "UMMAAAAA~! Lihat yang dipelbuat ikan pendek ini! UUUH! Ikan! Kembalikan cucuku!" desis Eunhyuk sambil mengacungkan kepalan tinju kecilnya ke wajah Donghae.

Donghae meleletkan lidah sambil berkata, "Kau pikil cucunya bica kelual lagi apa? Dacal monyet babbo! Tunggu aku ke kamal mandi aja neeee! Nanti kubalikin deeeh~!" serunya dengan nada mengejek.

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah menahan nafsu untuk tidak membunuh namja ikan didepannya ini. "Kembalikan! Kembalikan!" Eunhyuk mencekik Donghae dengan beringas. Hm, sepertinya uri monkey tidak terlalu mengerti soal kata membunuh, ya.

"HHEK! HEEEKKK!" lihat! Donghae kini benar-benar tampak seperti ikan!#PLAAAKK!

Yah. Mari kita biarkan saja dulu si monyet kecil muas-muasin nyekik si ikan! Kita beralih pada Cinderella dan Prince-nya yang dengan mesranya sedang saling menyuapi nasi goreng hasil kerja keras sang prince~.

"Aaaa~" sang Cinderella membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat sang prince menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng buatan sendiri. Nama Cinderella itu Heechul. Sementara sang Prince bernama Hangeng.

Hap~

Heechul mengunyah nasi goreng buatan Hangeng dengan nikmat. Hangeng hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membelai rambut pirang Heechul. Auuh~ so sweet~…

"Incest~! Heechul hyung dan Hangeng hyung incest!" ledek si Evil a.k.a Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk andalannya. Bukankah hebat? Diumurnya yang masih 4 tahun ini, dia sudah bisa bicara tanpa cadel-cadelnya?

Heechul menatap sadis kearah Kyuhyun masih sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Mwo?! hagah omngonganmuh, mohcaah! Akhu tidakh incehst!" cerocos Heechul lalu menelan makanannya.

"Lagi pula…" Heechul bergelayut manja dilengan Hangeng, dengan senyum manis. "Aku sangat sayang pada Hangeng~! Jadi tidak apa-apa dooong~! Ya 'kan?"

Hangeng tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk. Heechul menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun dengan penuh kemenangan. Oh ya, bagi yang belum tahu, Heechul dan Hangeng adalah anak kembar!

Kyuhyun merengut. Sementara namja mungil disampingnya memandang Evil dan Cinderella bergantian dengan imut.

"INCECT!" ooh~! Coba tebak, kata pertama apa yang keluar dari bibir Magnae kecil kita? Yeah, si Ryeowook kecil? Ck, ck, Kyuhyun memang telah memengaruhi Wookie!

"EVIIL! APA YANG TELAH KAU AJARKAN PADA WOOKIEE?!" teriakan melengking Heechul terdengar sampai sejauh 5 KM!(BUSET!)

Cinderella melompat turun dari kursinya, lalu mendekati si Evil yang kini pucat pasi.

BLETAK!

"AUUUUH~!"

Turtle dan Horse memandangi Kyuhyun dengan kasihan. Ya, si Yesung dan Siwon.

"Yecung Hyung! Aaaa~…" rupanya Siwon mau mempraktekkan ajaran Heechul. Dia mendekatkan sendok berisi bubur ayamnya pada Yesung. Yesung menatap Siwon dengan kaget.

"E-eh…?"

"Ayo hyung! Aaaa~…" bujuk Siwon lagi.

Yesung awalnya ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya juga. "Aaaaa~…" Siwon tersenyum senang.

Beberapa senti sebelum sendok Siwon masuk kedalam mulut Yesung. Tapi…

HAP

"Nyam nyam nyam. Thankyuh."

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?!" marah Siwon karena Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidatnya melahap sendoknya. Yesung hanya bengong.

'Enak saja! Takkan kubiarkan kau mendekati Yesung hyung! Kuda mesum!' Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling melempar kilat dari mata mereka –dengan posisi mulut Kyuhyun masih mengulum sendok Siwon(?).

"WOI! Jangan coba-coba kabur, Evil!" Cinderella menatap Kyuhyun dengan sadis.

OH MY GOD… Kyuhyun balas menatap Heechul dengan pucat pasi.

GREP

Heechul mencengkram kerah piyama abu-abu Kyuhyun, lalu mulai menghajarnya lagi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH~"

Ya. Biarkan saja si Cinderella bekerja dengan caranya sendiri. Kini mari kita lihat sang Angel yang sibuk melap bibir ranum sang Snow White. Ya. Leeteuk dan Kibum! TeukBum! #PLAK

"Aduuuh, Bummie… makannya jangan belepotan dong…" tegur Leeteuk pelan sambil masih setia melap bibir ranum Kibum dengan tisu. Kibum tidak merespon, melainkan hanya mengangguk kecil. Obsidian datarnya sesekali melirik ke arah Siwon yang masih berusaha menyuapi Yesung –yang terus diganggu Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tersenyum. Dongsaeng kecilnya ini memang sangat pendiam…

"Aigo, hyung! Kau bicala begitu, padahal makanmu belepotan juga!" ejek Racoon kecil disamping Leeteuk. Namanya Kangin.

Leeteuk kaget. "Jinjja?! Dimana?" tanyanya panik. Imagenya yang kyoppo bakal hancur kalau seperti ini! Benar-benar bocah narsis…

Kangin menunjuk pipi kanan miliknya. "Dicini!" matanya menatap intens saus tomat di pipi chubby Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengusap pipi kirinya dengan babbo. "Masih ada?" tanyanya lagi. Sepertinya tangan Leeteuk meleset! SANGAT MELESET. Kangin mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Aiiish! Dimana ssiiih?!" kini uri Angel sibuk dengan hobi barunya. Mengusap-usap pipinya sendiri. Terkadang dia memasang pose narsis untuk menghibur rasa frustasinya.

Saos tomat itu masih setia nangkring di pipi Leeteuk. Kangin geleng-geleng.

Akhirnya sang Racoon memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Angel.

SLURP~

Kangin menjilat saos dipipi Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"Nah. Cekalang Cudah tidak ada," ucap Kangin menjilat bibirnya sambil menatap intens chocolate Leeteuk yang terbelalak. Ia mulai menjauhkan wajahnya.

PESSHHH~

Leeteuk membuang muka dengan wajah merah merona. "U-um, gomawo, Racoonie…"

Kangin tersenyum simpul.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, seorang namja manis yang terlampau cute menatap pasangan Racoon-Angel itu dengan sorot curiga.

"Hei, Chindong hyung, bukankah Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin hyung menculigakan?" tanyanya pada teddy bear montok di sampingnya. Nama namja manis dan teddy bear itu Sungmin dan Shindong.

Sang Teddy Bear a.k.a Shindong hanya mengangguk sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sungmin melompat turun dari kursinya, lalu menghampiri Ryeowook yang dengan polos menatap HeeKyu(?) yang masih berseteru. "Heechul hyung! Kyu! Jangan lucak kepolocan Wookie dengan peltengkalan tak penting kalian!" tegur Sungmin kesal, lalu mengusap-usap surai Ryeowook.

"Aaaa~…" Ryeowook tersenyum manis sambil memainkan tangan Sungmin. "Mmmiiii~…"

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu mulai menyuapi Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sang Umma tersenyum manis melihat kehebohan malaikat-malaikat kecilnya itu. dia melirik Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih sibuk bermesraan(?). "Hyukkie, sudahlah. Nanti akan umma belikan yang baru. Kau tidak kasihan melihat wajah Hae yang sudah biru?"

Eunhyuk menoleh dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Jinjjaaa~?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Eunhyuk dengan suka cita melepas cekikannya dari leher Donghae yang kini telah berwajah biru.

"Dacal pembunuh…" sungut Donghae pelan. Tapi masih dapat didengar oleh kedua telinga mungil Eunhyuk.

"MWO?!" Eunhyuk langsung kembali melompat menerjang Donghae.

"Kyaaa~!" Donghae berteriak saat Eunhyuk dengan ganas menghajarnya. Tidak terima, dia balik menghajar.

BUAK PUK BUK!

Jaejoong geleng-geleng melihat tingkah duo monyet-ikan itu. Pasrah.

Kini perhatiannya beralih pada sang Cinderella yang tampak masih asyik membully evil magnae-nya. "Chullie, sudah dong? Kasihan Kyunnie." bujuk Jaejoong lembut.

Heechul mendengus. "Kali ini kau selamat karena umma, bocah evil! Ck, tapi tidak lain kali!" dengan angkuh, sang Cinderella melangkah kembali menuju kursinya, lalu mulai acara suap-menyuap dengan Hangeng lagi.

Kyuhyun menggerutu. "Dasar nenek sihir!"

"MWO?" Heechul mengirim deathglare mematikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuang muka dengan malas. Perhatiannya tertuju pada hyung disampingnya yang sedang makan dengan cukup tenang.

Kyuhyun melirik makanannya yang masih belum tersentuh. Segaris seringai aneh terukir dibibir penuhnya. "Sungie hyuuung… Kyunnie mau disuaaappp~…" pintanya manja.

Yesung tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun nasi gorengnya. Siwon mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Cemburu sepertinya.

"Hyungiiiieee! Wonnie juga ingiiiin~!" pintanya lagi dengan suara bindeng. Kyuhyun mendelik sambil menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan 'Dasar kuda tidak kreatif!'.

Yesung berbalik lalu hendak menyuapi Siwon lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Dia menarik ujung piyama merah Yesung dengan wajah memelas. "Hyuung… Kyunnie laper…" tentu saja dengan suara yang dimelas-melasin.

Yesung yang memang tidak tegaan orangnya, langsung berbalik dan menyuapi Kyuhyun. Bahkan sebelum Siwon sempat memakan suapannya itu. Siwon cemberut.

"Hyung! Wonnie lapal!" Yesung berbalik.

"Hyuung! Kyunnie sudah selesaii! Minta lagi!" Yesung berbalik lagi.

"Cungie hyuung!"

"Sungie hyuung!"

"Hyung!"

"Hyung!"

Yesung menatap piringnya yang sudah kosong dengan miris. "Anu… naci golengnya cudah habic…"

"APA MAUMU HAH, KUDA/EPIL?!" bentak Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan.

Mereka tampak siap untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa. Yesung panik.

"Cudah doong… Cungie tidak cuka lihat Kyunnie cama Wonnie beltengkal… huwee…" Yesung mengeluarkan jurus mautnya. Air mata! Ya, semua anak dipanti asuhan itu selalu tidak tega melihat Yesung menangis.

Hahahah. Bahkan terkadang bocah manis itu memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mengisengi orang lain.

Semua mata kecuali Siwon, Jaejoong, Yesung dan Kyuhyun, menatap dua namja itu dengan hawa pembunuh. Kyuhyun dan Siwon gelagapan.

"Umm! Hyungieee~! Jangan nangic doong, Wonnie janji tidak akan beltengkal lagiii…" bujuk Siwon sambil mengelus surai hitam Yesung dengan lembut.

Tapi Kyuhyun lebih cerdas. Ia memeluk Yesung hyungnya dengan erat sambil memasang wajah manis. "Sudah Hyung. Uljimma. Kyu lebih suka Sungie hyung tersenyum. Terlihat lebih cantik~!"

Peessh~

Wajah Yesung memerah layaknya buah tomat. Hampir semua mata diruangan itu langsung bergumam, "Awww…" kecuali Siwon salah satunya. Hahahah, tentu saja!

Tidak rela wajah Yesung memerah karena orang lain! Dasar anak zaman sekarang!(mencak-mencak)

"Yak! Epiiil! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Yecung Hyung!" seru Siwon emosi. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya memasang smirk andalannya tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"LEPAAACC!"

"Shirreo~."

"HYUUNG! Jangan mau dipeluk, hyuuung!"

"Wonnie mau Cungie peluk juga?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah innocentnya. Matanya mengerjap lucu pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun tampak seperti orang tertimpa piano. Siwon? Namja itu malah sudah berbinar-binar. Dengan girang dia mengangguk. Sementara Kyuhyun menggeleng protes.

"Ayo cini," Yesung menarik lengan Siwon dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus surai Kyuhyun yang tengah menekuk wajahnya.

Semua menatap dua namja yang kini ekspresinya begitu berbeda. 'Kekanak-kanakan…' batin Heechul sambil memutar matanya jengah.

Toh. Mereka 'kan memang masih anak-anak!

…

Akhirnya mereka selesai makan dengan damai(?).

"Baiklaah! Siapa yang mau mendengar dongeng sebelum tiduuur?" teriak sang umma alias Jaejoong.

"KAMIIII~!" semuanya kecuali Ryeowook berteriak serentak.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Arraseo! Kalian gosok gigi dulu neee!"

Semua kembali menjawab dengan kompak, "BAIIIIIK~!"

Dan Ryeowook yang berteriak, "Inceecct~!"

:

:

-Bedtime Story~…

"Baiklah semua sudah selesai menggosok gigi?" tanya sang umma kepada anak-anaknya yang kini sudah berada ditempat tidur masing-masing.

Yesung dan Leeteuk tidur disalah satu tempat tidur bersama, Sungmin-Kyuhyun, Kangin-Shindong, Eunhyuk-Donghae, Kibum-Siwon, Heechul-Hangeng, dan Ryeowook yang tidur sendiri diboks bayi.

"(S)UDAAAAAAHHH!" teriak mereka lagi dengan kompak.

"Tapi ci Hyukkie belum, ummaaa~!" teriak Donghae dengan angelic smilenya.

"YAK! JANGAN MAIN FITNAH, IKAN CUCUT PENDEK! HYUKKIE TADI CUDAH GOCOK GIGI TAUK!" bentak Eunhyuk kesal.

Jaejoong mendekati kedua malaikatnya yang hendak berantem lagi. "Sudahlah, Hyukkie. Umma percaya kamu sudah gosok gigi kok!" jemari lentiknya membelai surai blonde Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan 'lacakan itu, ikan pendek!'

Donghae mendelik kesal.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, apa kalian siap untuk mendengar cerita?"

"Tunggu ummaaa!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Ne, Kyunnie?"

"Sungmin hyung kalo tidur suka nendang kiri-kanan!" Kyuhyun meloncat turun dari ranjangnya. Sungmin mendelik. "Aku mau tidur sama Yesungie hyung ajah!"

Siwon, Kangin, dan Heechul mendelik. "YAK! ITU MEMANG MAUMU, BOCAH EPIL!"

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris mereka, ia menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan bak anak kucing yang minta makanan. "Kyuungg~…"

Leeteuk menghela napas. "Ahhh… arraseo. Yesungie, kau tidur dengan Kyu malam ini ne,"

"Ne, Hyuung," jawab Yesung tetap dengan senyum manis dan wajah mengantuknya.

Kyuhyun dengan girang melompat keatas ranjang YeTeuk, menggantikan posisi Leeteuk.

Leeteuk celingukkan lalu memasang wajah setengah mewek. "Lalu Teukie tidur dimana doooonggg?" tanyanya sambil memeluk boneka dinosaurusnya erat-erat.

'Kyeoptaa~…' Kangin tersenyum gaje. Shindong disampingnya segera mengetok kepala namja raccoon itu dengan penuh keberanian.

"YAK!"

"Teukie hyung, cini tidul cama Minnie aja! Jangan pedulikan namja epil tak tau diuntung ituh!" seru Sungmin dengan wajah cemberutnya. Tampaknya dia sedang dalam ngambek mode.

Leeteuk menurut dan merangkak naik keatas ranjang KyuMin. Dia menatap Sungmin. "Minnie tidak akan menendang Teukie, 'kan?"

Sungmin cemberut. "Yak, hyuuungg…"

Leeteuk tertawa sambil memeluk saeng kecilnya itu. "Hyung bercanda, Minniee~~! Jangan marah sama Teukie nee?"

Sungmin tersenyum imut sambil mengangguk.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, ia lalu menatap keseluruh penjuru kamar. "Baiklah, apa masih ada masalah?"

Siwon mengacungkan tangannya, lalu menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Ummaaa! Jangan ijinkan namja epil itu tidul dengan Yecungie hyung! Nanti Yecungie hyung kehilangan kepelawanannya!"

Jaejoong sweatdrop. 'Dari mana dia belajar kata-kata itu…?' seketika kedua caramel indahnya terbelalak. "… Jung Yunho…"

"Yak! Kau berisik, kuda!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal. "Yesungie hyung hanya milik Kyunnie seoraang~~!" kata Kyuhyun manja sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung.

Peessh~~

Wajah Yesung kembali merona. "U-uuhh… Kyuuu…"

Siwon hendak melabrak Kyuhyun, namun Heechul segera menariknya secara paksa. "Jangan banyak protes, kuda! Kasihan umma! Dia jadi bingung karena keributan kalian!"

Akhirnya mau tak mau Siwon berbaring diatas ranjangnya, tepat disamping Kibum. Sesekali obsidiannya melirik KyuSung yang tengah berpelukkan.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Baiklah, kita mulai saja nee~…" ia membuka sebuah buku dongeng lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur KyuSung –karena letaknya paling dekat.

"Pada suatu hari-"

Baru saja Jaejoong membuka suara, Eunhyuk kembali menyela, "Lhooo? Umma, umma! Kenapa umma duduk ditempat tidul Yecungie hyung dan namja epil itu? Cini, cini, Hyukkie mau umma ngelucin Hyukkiee~!" pekiknya manja.

Donghae mendelik. "Ngelucin? Dasal! Ngomong cuka cembalangan!"

"YAK! Hyukkie tidak begitu! Dacal namja ikan menyebalkan bau acin cupel bau cedunia!"

Jaejoong berusaha menengahi. "Sudahlah-"

"Yak! Bicala apa kau, dacal monyet! Ngaca dulu sono! Mukamu itu lebih menyedihkan dalipada wajah tampanku ini!"

Heechul ikut berusaha menenangkan, "Hei, kalian! Hentikan! Umma bisa pusing-"

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUL, DACAL KUCING NALCIIICCC!" bentak EunHae tanpa sengaja.

"MWO?!"

Dan mulailah mereka beradu mulut, bahkan sekarang mereka mulai beradu otot.

Gya gya gya…

"CEPAT TIDUR."

Seluruh pasang mata menatap Jaejoong dengan takut-takut. Umma mereka itu diselubungi aura setan yang pekat.

"Baik, ummaa…" jawab mereka takut-takut. Heechul dan Donghae kembali keranjangnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Baiklah~… kita mulaii~…" Jaejoong tersenyum mistis.

:

:

"Lalu ketiga belas anak babi itu bermain-"

"Ummaaa! Harusnya 'kan tiga anak babi! Kenapa jadi tiga belas? Kyunnie tidak mau jadi babi!"

"…"

"Baik umma, Kyu akan diam aja deh."

:

:

"… Sang serigala jahat hendak meniup rumah bata, namun-"

"KYAAA! UMMAAA! HAE NGOMPOL!"

"Yak, itu ompolanmu sendili, monyet babbo!"

"APA KAU BIL-"

"Cepat ganti celana, Lee Donghae."

"B-baik ummaaa…"

:

:

"Serigala memanjat hendak naik keatas atap, namun si babi cerdik mengetahui rencananya, lalu dia-"

"Uwaaa ummaa! Kyu melaba-laba Yecungie!"

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YECUNGIE HYUNG, EPIL MECUUUMM!?"

"JANGAN GANGGU KESENANGAN ORANG LAIN, DASAR KUD-"

"OEEEEEEEKKKK!"

"Ummaa! Wookie menangic! Ini gala-gala kalian! Kalian tellalu belicik! Dia jadi telbangun 'kan!"

"…"

"Oke… Siwonnie, Yesungie… kalian diam dulu… Kyu, biar kuhukum kau nanti. Minnie, tolong tenangkan Wookie nee… kita selesaikan masalah ini besok pagi saja…"

"Baik Teukie hyuung…"

:

:

"Akhirnya ketiga belas anak babi itu hidup bahagia selamanyaa… the end…"

"ZZZ…"

Jaejong tersenyum melihat malaikat-malaikat dan satu iblisnya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun tertidur sambil memeluk Yesung hyungienya, Eunhyuk tertidur dengan bersandar pada dada Donghae, Hangeng tidur dengan memeluk Heechul dengan erat, Siwon tidur membelakangi Kibum dengan bazooka di tangan –bersiap menyerang Kyuhyun begitu ummanya keluar, Kangin Shindong yang berebutan dominasi tempat tidur, juga Sungmin yang menendang Leeteuk sehingga uri angelic leader itu terjatuh ke lantai. Ryeowook tampak damai di boks bayinya, dia tertidur sambil menghisap jari jempolnya.

Jaejoong menggendong Leeteuk dengan hati-hati, lalu membaringkannya di samping Sungmin yang melebarkan tubuhnya selebar-lebarnya. Setelah sedikit mengatur posisi Sungmin, Jaejoong mencium kening kedua malaikat kecilnya itu.

Ia melangkah ke ranjang lainnya, lalu mencium semua malaikat kecilnya dengan lembut. Terakhir, dia menghampiri boks bayi Ryeowook, lalu mencium dahi bayi manis itu.

"… Selamat malam, Wookiee…" bisiknya. Ia lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Ia menoleh sekali lagi untuk memastikan semua anaknya sudah tidur, lalu perlahan keluar dari kamar itu.

:

:

KRIIING KRIIING~

Jaejoong yang tadinya ingin kembali kekamarnya, mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar bunyi telepon ruang tamu.

KRII-

"Yeoboseo?" sapa Jaejoong setelah mengangkat teleponnya. Diteguknya sedikit segelas air di tangan yang satunya lagi.

"…"

"Ah, Hyesung hyung! Ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini?"

"…"

"Huh? Yunho kenapa…?"

"…"

Kedua caramel itu terbelalak tak percaya. "A-ap…"

"…"

"…" Jaejoong menatap kedepan dengan shock. "… Apa…?"

PRAANGGG

:

:

-Super Junior's Room…

"… Enghh…" Wookie kecil menggeliat tak nyaman didalam boks bayinya. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. "Ahh… uuhh…! Miihhh…! Hiks hiks!"

Sungmin terbangun mendengar isakan Ryeowook. "Wookie? Kau menangic?" ia bangkit, lalu menghampiri saeng manisnya itu. "Kenapa? Apa kau lapal, ehh?" tanyanya seraya menggendong Ryeowook.

Wookie memasang wajah cemberut. Kedua tangan kecilnya menyentuh pipi Sungmin. "Ahh.. app… aahhh!"

Sungmin mengernyit. "… Appa…?"

Ryeowook semakin terisak. "Hiks hiksss…"

Sungmin buru-buru memeluk Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Cup cup cup, kau hanya belmimpi buluk… kau mimpi sesuatu tentang appa, Wookie…?"

Ryeowook mengoceh tidak jelas dalam dekapan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum. "Gwenchana, bebelapa hali lagi appa akan pulang kok. Kau paling cuka belmain dengan appa, hm?"

Ryeowook mulai tenang.

Sungmin mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang. "Tenang caja, cemua akan baik-baik caja…"

"… Tidak ada yang akan meninggalkan Wookie cendilian… Minnie janji…"

…

Mungkin sekarang mereka hanyalah anak-anak dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah polos mereka.

… Tapi siapa tahu di masa yang akan datang…?

FIN~

(Readerdeul: ENDING MACAM APA INI?! /geplak author)

GYAHAHAH! GAK ADA YANG NYANGKA UCCHAN BAKAL PUBLISH DILUAR HARI MINGGU KAAANN?!/dilempar ember/ mana fic baru pula!/plaked/

Ini karena Ucchan nginep dirumah sepupuu~! Umma Ucchan lagi keluar kota –lagi!

Um… mianne, kayaknya gaje banget! Tapi ini mau Ucchan bikin beberapa series, lalu endingnya satu story multychapterer. Entah yah, liat nanti aja deh!/pletak/

OPPADEULLL~! SAENGIL CUKHA HAMNIDAA! MIAN UCCHAN TELAT BANGET! Soalnya… ya gitu… Ucchan punya tugas seabrek yang luar biasa ngeselin…

Moga-moga SuJu akan tetap Berjaya! Tetap melaksanakan SS sampai SS100 sekalian!(Reader: Buset.) pokoknya tunggu Ucchan kejakarta…~(Reader: Gitu toh.) sehat selalu dan tetap kokoh sebagai Super Juniooor~~!XD *bawa-bawa spanduk GOSUJUGOSUJUGO*

Ekem. Soal LLT dan AWLHW akan Ucchan update besok atau lusa! Atau besok lusa kalau boleh!/pletak/ kalo HLS, mungkin masih lama ne, Ucchan mau Ulangan niiihh!

Ucchan gak bisa update fic yang laiiin, Ucchan lagi konsen ngedownload video siiihh~… benar-benar bukan contoh siswa kelas tiga yang baik.

Oke, diatas ini lucu gak sih? Ucchan suka ngetawain jalan pikiran Ucchan. Toh, jari Ucchan tetep ngetik. Kekekeh! Moga-moga diterima deh! Ini Ucchan main ngetik, jadi gak ngedit dulu... mianne kalau ada typo! Ucchan sudah berjuang keras! Tapi terlalu malas untuk membaca ulang!/plak/

Yosh~, kalau ada yang aneh, kurang, ataupun hal-hal lainnya, jangan segan beritahu Ucchan nee! Akan Ucchan tingkatkan dific-fic lainnya!

Aih, Ucchan kebanyakan ngomong! Yak, kotak review terbukaa untuk siapa saja! Asal jangan bash charanya ne!

Singkat kata,

Review pleaseee~~?


End file.
